Your Talents Are Just Too Intriguing
by L. Drayton
Summary: Merlin performs to the court of Camelot after his incredible juggling performance infront of Annis. How does it go down? One-shot. No slash, as usual xox ENJOY :D


**Just a silly little one-shot which came into my head the other day whilst arguing with my sister over whether Merlin had hidden talents. xox I hope you enjoy and review if you'd like, they make me happy :D  
- Livvy **

Arthur chuckled quietly to himself as his servant gave him the most pitiful look that clearly said 'you can't be serious' as he made his way to the centre of the large room, obviously not wanting to be in the position he found himself in. Arthur only smiled at the man's clear embarrassment as he stood, pushing his chair back in the process.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my personal manservant, Merlin, has gladly volunteered to perform to you as your entertainment to close off tonight's feast. I hope you all enjoy his talents." A round of applause and laughter burst from the attendees as they realised that Merlin, the man whom everyone knew as the lovable, kind yet clumsy servant to the king, was about to make a complete and utter spectacle of himself. Even Merlin's closest friends found themselves laughing, including Gaius and Gwen. _What talent could Merlin possibly amuse over fifty people with? _Gaius thought.

Merlin scowled at his master and advanced towards his table. He took six apples from the ornate and plentiful fruit bowl and bowed to his king, muttering under his breath, "I can't believe you're doing this to me _again_."

"Your talents are just too intriguing," Arthur whispered back. Then Merlin spun around to face his audience, holding the apples high as an applause sparked off, signalling for him to continue. Merlin took a few steps forward and slowly started juggling the red fruits high into the air.

The audience were enthralled and silence encased the room. Everyone was captivated by the bumbling servant's performance.

Merlin stopped juggling all of a sudden and threw one apple into the air, grabbing a knife from the nearest table he then proceeded to slice the apple into four equal sections, smiling as he did so. Then he threw another one into the air and cut it into eighths the crowd gaped at his accuracy. Merlin smiled as a huge applause rose from them. The warlock raised his hands and gestured for silence, then he chucked all four apples into the air and cut all of them into eighths.

Gwen had a hand over her mouth in shock at Merlin's talent with a knife, and a table knife no less. She knew what she was buying him for Yule Tide...

Gaius was rolling his eyes at his ward's act, but glowing from pride inside. He just couldn't help himself smiling especially when a beautiful maidservant approached him. She was called Evangeline and was a good friend of Merlin's. "Tell Merlin that I think his act was amazing."

"Of course. I'm sure he'll appreciate that." Gaius smiled at her and she returned it before hurrying away.

Gaius' eyes travelled back to Merlin. _What is that boy doing? _The old physician thought as he observed Merlin, on all fours picking up the many pieces of apple. When Merlin stood, he had his hands behind his back. He brought them round to be in front of him and then to his lips. He blew into his hands and opened them, there sat one perfect apple. Merlin took one final bow to the ladies and gentlemen of the court and one to Arthur, who's mouth was hanging open as he clapped his servant along with the rest of the room.

The warlock then strode over to a few paces behind Arthur's chair, grinning broadly at the loud clapping and cheering coming from the audience. He delivered the apple back to the fruit bowl in the way. He then listened as Arthur stood and ending the night's festivities with a toast to tranquillity and happy times. Everyone started filing out of the great hall, leaving Arthur, Guinevere, Merlin and a few servants left behind.

"Merlin, that performance was amazing! I have no idea how you did it!" Gwen cried as she laughed. Merlin just smiled and thanked her. "Yes, one of the best acts I've ever seen at this castle." Merlin laughed.

"Hardly," he said, modestly.

Gwen disagreed and hugged him, announcing she was heading of to bed and then shared a short, sweet kiss with Arthur before leaving.

"Are you wanting to head back to your chambers, sire?"

"Hm? Oh, er – yes. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Merlin enquired as he reached for a slice of leftover ham on the king's plate, eating it up as he regarded Arthur with a curious expression.

"About whether that apple is good to eat again," he sighed. Merlin just nodded and threw the apple over to Arthur who began munching in as he stood from the chair, letting it squeak across the floor.

"Come on then, idiot. I want to know all your secrets." The king started striding out of the hall, his servant remaining where he was.

"That would take a while," Merlin replied, smiling at Arthur's naïvety regards the words' second meaning. Arthur disappeared into the corridor.

"True. It'd take years with you trying to explain your tricks anyway," he shouted.

"Hey!"

"Come on, _Mer_lin!" Arthur called from outside of the hall, laughing as he ran to his rooms, his best friend hot on his tail.


End file.
